How To Annoy Justin Law
by Infinite Snow
Summary: As a punishment for making fun of Black*Star during truth-or-dare, Maka was assigned the most impossible dare - find a way to annoy Shinigami-sama's most trusted Death Scythe. The only problem is, why does he get annoyed around her? [Justin/Maka]


It was the typical Friday-night game of truth and dare at the Gallow's mansion. Maka kept choosing truth, Tsubaki, wanting to fit in would sometimes choose dare, Liz would do alternating responses and Patty wouldn't care; she would just flip a coin in which heads meant truth and tail meant dare. It was Black*Star and Soul who would always do dare.

The bottle landed on Soul. Liz smirked, a blush creeping up her neck because he is her crush. But since the albino guy always got on her nerves, she wanted to get revenge.

"I dare you to give Black*Star a hickey on the crook of his neck," Liz smirked.

Both said guys' jaws dropped. This had to be far more disgusting than just simply making out. They couldn't deny it though; Liz had stepped up her game. In the early stages of their truth or dare game, Liz would make puking faces when she dared them to kiss. But now she was milking it.

As Soul went to go do his dare, Maka clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles, but one teeny tiny one slipped out of her mouth, causing Black*Star to glare at her. And it was at this point, the scythe-meister knew she was the next victim.

"You shouldn't have done that," Liz whispered as she quietly took her mini camera out of her purse.

"But the sight was funny," Maka whispered eerily quiet.

"I know, but I think you just earned a death wish," Liz said, quietly snapping a picture of the two.

"What are you taking the picture for?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Blackmail," Liz whispered.

When Soul thought the hickey on Black*Star's neck was dark and obvious enough, he let go, and ran for the washroom to gargle his mouth 30 times, effectively using a whole bottle.

Black*Star wiped his neck with his T-Shirt in disgust, mentally reminding himself to take a cold shower once he gets home, to rid him of the disgust he is feeling right now.

As he joined the circle, he smirked sitting down and claimed, "My turn!"

Liz and Maka were nervous. Liz hoped the two didn't see her take a picture of them. Maka hoped he wasn't angry for him laughing at her, she knew the ninja would take some time to let a grudge go, no matter how tiny it was. Tsubaki just was worried what he might do to the other two girls. Patty knew nothing would happen to her because she didn't do anything wrong.

The bottle, to the girls' (except Patty) horror landed on Maka. The ashy blonde was about to say truth when Black*Star taunted her, "C'mon Maka, you're no fun. The point is to have fun in this game instead of truthfully answering embarrassing questions. Quit being so uptight and loosen up a little. Maybe this can get Soul to quit teasing you."

Maka's cheeks flamed up when she remembered Soul's teasing remarks about how flat-chested she was, how much of a bookworm she was. Maybe the ninja has a point. She should be edgy and do a dare; pulling a prank can show the idiot how much of a daring person she can be, when she isn't busy trying to make her weapon a Death-Scythe and become a Death-Scythe herself (because in the anime, it was revealed she is a weapon as well).

"Fine, dare," Maka grumbled.

"Y'know, that annoying priest guy who always listens to music?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, Justin Law," Maka nodded.

"I want to get on his nerves so bad but he always manages to brush me off. So, I need you to come up with a list with possible suggestions on how to him annoyed," Black*Star grinned.

"That's gonna take forever! What's my time limit?" Maka grumbled.

"Before I die," Black*Star joked, "But seriously, try your best to do it quickly."

"Fine. Do you want me to text you as soon as I find out or just hand you a physical list?" Maka shrugged.

"Physical list would be better," Black*Star smirked and held up two fingers in Maka's direction after kissing them, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"You jerk, that's the only line you know from the series," the blonde snapped, annoyed with the ninja's first ever book reference.

-x-

 _ **Murmur when talking to Justin Law.**_

Maka had to stop by the Death Room for some reason, Kid called her there. He needed help for the upcoming test, and he wanted to escort her to the Gallows Mansion from there.

"Hey Kid," Maka smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Liz, Patty, you coming?" Kid asked his weapons, but sweat-dropped when they were too preoccupied with fashion and giraffes to even give a coherent response.

"I think they're not coming," Maka sighed.

"MAKA MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" Spirit yelled like a buffoon out of nowhere, "DON'T GO! KID MIGHT RAPE YOU WHEN YOU TWO ARE ALONE!"

"Oh just shoot me now," Maka mumbled.

Justin got annoyed when he couldn't read the scythe meister's lips for once. Somehow, he could read other people's lips even when they mumbled, but when the scythe meister mumbled, he kind of phased out when looking at her mouth, that he didn't read her lips. Almost like… he was wondering how it would feel like to kiss her.

"Speak up a little louder," Justin yelled.

"And why's that?" Maka shot back.

"I get annoyed when people murmur because then I can't read the lips," the blonde priest said.

Maka's green eyes widened but she nodded anyways. She didn't want him to get suspicious of what is going on in her head.

"MAKA DON'T GO!" Spirit clung to his daughter's leg.

A tick mark formed on her head as she shakily held up a book in irritation.

"Maka… CHOP!"

-x-

 _ **Pull his earphones out**_

Maka was walking in a corridor and heard some girls squeal. When she looked up from her book she saw Lord Death's most trusted deathscythe, Justin Law, talking to a group of ladies. Again and again he had to request the girls to speak up or not mumble. Somehow, he didn't feel annoyed when they did it.

 _So why is it just me?_ Maka asked. But then she shrugged. She's on a bet, not a love mission.

However, it got on her nerves that these girls took the time out of their day to talk to him, and he won't even listen to them speak to him! How rude! It is times like these that validate her theory of men.

Maka stormed up to them and after politely asking the girls to move, she reached up and rudely yanked both of Justin's earbuds out. Heavy metal thundered through the earphones.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Justin exclaimed.

"These students graciously took time out of their day to talk to you and you won't return the respect? How rude of you," Maka glowered.

"I can read lips," Justin defended himself.

"I was watching you asking these ladies to keep talking louder! You aren't giving them your undivided attention and you're okay with people making fools out of themselves just in hopes to get your attention! No offense ladies," Maka flashed the flushed girls a bright smile.

"None taken!" They chorused happily.

"Next time, just ignore them if you don't wish to respect their efforts. Even if they get stung with momentary rejection, they don't have to deal with the overwhelming humiliation in front of the whole school," Maka snapped, throwing the earbuds at Justin; the earbuds hit his uniform with a soft thud and dangled on his uniform.

The girls had no more interest to speak to him, because even though Maka defended them, they were humiliated to find the real reason he couldn't hear them; they just assumed he was partially deaf from his missions, and that there was nothing playing on the earphones.

The blonde death scythe was annoyed. It never happened to him when Spirit or Yumi would yank his earphones out just to get his attention. So why did a mere 13-year-old get on his nerves so easily?

-x-

 _ **Steal his earphones**_

Lord Death was trying to explain a new mission to Justin Law, however there were some drawbacks. No, and it had nothing to do with his ability to read lips.

Maka had been in the Death Room for some reason and her papa went all moe-mode over his daughter. So to straighten out her dad, she gave him a classic Maka-Chop with her dad's last conscious words stating how her blow reminds him of the Reaper-Chop.

"C'mon, I'm not that strong," Maka whispered.

"Well now that he's out, I guess it's up to you to help relay my words," Shinigami-sama gestured to the happy blonde staring off into space, not acknowledging anything in particular.

"Shinigami-sama, I have even a better idea," Maka grinned.

"Oh? Then do it. I know your ideas are very good," Shinigami-sama smiled.

The meister bowed, then matched up to Justin and using her fast reflexes, she yanked the earbuds out, and out of his collar. She was hoping that his mp3 player would also come with it, but she heard the clicking noise, alas she was sad to know that all she extracted just the earbuds. But the mp3 player had no speakers so he wouldn't be able to listen to music.

Maka wasted no time and ran behind Shinigami-sama who was chuckling in amusement. He shielded her so the death scythe couldn't chase after her.

"GIVE ME MY EARBUDS BACK!" Justin snapped.

"No!" Maka yelled.

"I need them!" Justin growled.

"You can always buy another pair!" Maka snapped, clinging onto Shinigami-sama's large hand.

"That's not the point!" Justin snapped; actually it kind of was because earbuds are replaceable and he has several identical pairs to the one Maka stole. So why does he care that SHE stole it? Maybe it's because Maka Albarn stole it and she was able to steal it, unlike others.

"Well she did it because I was trying to get your attention, but she knocked out her dad due to inappropriate gestures, you know how Spirit gets," Shinigami-sama explained, making Justin shudder in disgust at the mention of the spirit weapon's name, "So I asked her to relay my words to you, but she said she had a quicker way to do it, so this is what she did. I had a feeling she would do it."

From behind, Maka peeked out, smirking and twirling around the earbuds, getting on the blonde's nerves.

-x-

 _ **Speak random words when talking to Justin Law**_

It was the end of the school day and Maka had to go grocery shopping the moment her homework was done, because Soul kept eating out of the fridge at night and it was getting on her nerves that the fridge was mostly empty.

As Maka went into the nearest grocery store and picked up all the items she needed, she didn't notice a large vehicle shaped like a… coffin park near the store.

When people started to whisper loudly in the store, Maka thought they might be judging her like they always do, for being a member of the Spartoi.

But lifting her head, she noticed Justin Law's dune buggy, and knew what the commotion was about.

"You never gave me back my earbuds, my dear Maka," Justin smirked, sporting another pair of skull shaped earbuds in his ears, to spite her.

"Strawberry shortcake," Maka said.

The look on Justin's face was priceless. What on earth is wrong with this girl?

"Did I hear you say straw-"

"Banana."

"I swear"

"Cream cheese." (A reference to Alex Russo, if you know what I mean!)

"What does that mean-?!"

"Kale."

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR RANDOMNESS?!" Justin finally burst.

Maka simply smirked, taking her bagged groceries and turned around to look at the death scythe, "That's enough torture, but in all seriousness, I sold your other earbuds to your obsessive fan-girls. From that money I paid for these groceries. Thank you so much!"

The blonde's jaw dropped as the scythe meister quickly left the grocery store.

-x-

Maka tried other methods, but mostly she could get down to the top three ways to annoy the guillotine death scythe. She wrote them down on a list and gave it to Black*Star.

"I tried many methods, they all annoyed him to some level but these three elicited the most annoyance and irritation. However, I have a hunch that whenever I do it, they get the optimum results," Maka warned, "To the best, he might give you a condescending glare."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Black*Star asked.

Maka smiled mysteriously, "I just observed."

The blue-haired ninja was extremely wary of her words but nevertheless was overjoyed to have some possible ways to make the annoying blondie aware of his godliness.

The ninja did the three things on the list, as well as many smaller suggestions Maka gave to him in their conversation, but they all failed terribly.

"I don't get it; why don't they work?!" Black*Star yelled.

Justin turned around and smirked, "It's because you're not Maka."

Black*Star stopped in his tracks, facial expression stunned; and then a smug expression grew on his face as he said, "You like her, don't you?"

Justin's annoyance had hit an all-time high. More than stealing his music, or mocking him, his crush on the scythe meister was something he would rather die than let anyone know.

The ninja had all he needed to know from Justin's shocked stance. Smirking, he said, "I now know how to annoy you."

"You tell a soul, then I will use my Law Abiding Silver Gun on you," Justin threatened.

"Unless you wouldn't mind Soul makin' a move, then okay…" Black*Star whistled innocently.

"You wouldn't dare," the blonde growled.

"Oh I wouldn't, but he would if you don't act fast. He is a perverted guy after all," Black*Star innocently shrugged.

Now Justin had a new mission. And it wasn't one assigned to him by Shinigami-sama. How to prevent any guy from getting near Maka Albarn, because the only guy should be him.

 _-fin-_


End file.
